beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Aidan Waite
"So, go ahead. Live forever. Forget what you've forgotten. But they won't. They never do." Aidan Waite was a 261-year-old vampire turned by Bishop in 1779 during the American Revolution, in which they were both soldiers. Aidan is seen as an anomaly in the vampire community since he has been attempting for the last several years to be a "clean" vampire and live off of blood bank bags instead of live blood. While many vampires look down on him because of this, many fear him due to his horrifying past reputation. He is best friends with Josh and Sally, and attempts to live morally despite his inherent nature. Biography History In his human life, Aidan was the son of Edmund Waite, the owner of a printing press in the 18th century Boston area. In his earlier years, he hoped that one day he would take over his father's printing press business. He was happily married to a woman named Suzanna, and the two of them tried unsuccessfully for many years to have a child. After two stillbirths, Aidan made a solemn oath to God that he would live his entire life in virtue and servitude, even if he lived to be a hundred years old, if God would just grant him a child. Miraculously, his wife gave birth to a healthy son soon after, whom he named Isaac. By the year 1779, a state of war had already existed for several years between the American colonies and the British Crown in what would become known as the American Revolutionary War. Aidan left home to fight, eventually becoming a highly praised soldier in the Continental Army. It was during a battle that he stumbled upon a man named James Bishop preying on the body of Aidan's comrades. He also witnessed Bishops black eyes and blurred speed. As Aidan chased after him, Bishop continued to run behind trees and bushes to stalk Aidan as prey. He finally stopped and came appeared behind Aidan. Aidan promptly tried to kill him for dishonoring the soldiers that he fed on. Despite the fact that Aidan had a musket and Bishop did not and that Aidan had stabbed Bishop directly in the stomach, Bishop easily defeated and restrained Aidan to his vastly superior strength and experience, and threatened that he would kill Aidan´s troops in a camp nearby. Aidan begged that their lives be spared, and Bishop agreed, on the condition that he would turn Aidan into a vampire. Aidan awoke a new vampire and discovered his enhanced hearing and discovered his hunger shortly thereafter. Despite Bishop warning him not to go back to his people and go with him to start his life as a vampire, as he would surely kill any human he encountered, Aidan believed he was not bound to Bishop and walked back towards his human companions. Upon wandering the forest, he encountered his friend Benjamin and while saying that he was fine, he grabbed Benjamin upon seeing his wounded arm with a cloth soaked in blood. Benjamin was helpless as Aiden easily restrained and fed on him until he died, something Aidan was outraged for. Bishop appeared later and Aidan angrily came at him for letting him go and kill his friend, though Bishop, in a blurred, accelerated motion, grabbed and shoved Aidan aside, causing him to stagger. He then said that he needed Aidan to learn of what vampires do to humans and that while Aidan would think that he would not make such a mistake again, especially now that he is immortal, he would always do so. Aidan still left Bishop again. Confused and afraid, the newly turned Aidan found his way home and hid in the family's henhouse, where his wife Suzanna discovered him drinking blood from chickens. Suzanna, who had been told that Aidan was dead, was overjoyed yet terrified, and kept him hidden from everyone else, including Isaac. Her secret was discovered, and the preacher of the local congregation accused Suzanna of witchcraft, believing that she had been consorting with the Devil to resurrect her husband. She was lashed to a rock and suspended in a river from a rope by the townsfolk, and by the time Aidan and Isaac arrived, she had already gone under the surface and presumably drowned. After telling his son to run away and not look back, Aidan slaughtered the Reverend and all the other villagers involved in the execution. He never saw his wife or his son again. Aidan lived the next 150 years in the Boston region, serving Bishop and the other leader vampires of the Family. Not much is known about his life during this time except that he acquired a reputation of ferocity and inhumanity committing numerous killings. He was the most feared vampire of the Boston area, and he mentions that he also fought in the American Civil War for the Union army, including the Battle of Antietam, the bloodiest single-day battle in American history, with about 23,000 casualties. He was drafted into the US army during World War I where, after taking bullets to the abdomen on the front lines in France, he took pity on Henry Durham, the medic who treated him, and turned him when he was accidentally stabbed by a French soldier who realized Aidan was a vampire. For the next twelve years, the two enjoyed the normal vampire lifestyle, with them having killed two young women and one older witness during the 1920s. But Aidan lost control of Henry in 1930, when the lecherous vampire betrayed the vampire princess Suren and was banished from Boston. Aidan was there when Bishop was announced the leader of the Boston family, and afterward decided to set out on his own. He settled down in Montreal for a while but eventually moved back to Boston. On his return, he decided to change his ways and started drinking blood bags instead of killing actual people. Aidan eventually found Josh being tormented by Marcus and Blue Collar and took pity on him. They soon became good friends and Aidan helped Josh get a job as an orderly at Boston's Suffolk County Hospital, where Aidan had been working as a nurse. Season 1 The series begins with Aidan relapsing into his blood drinking ways with fellow nurse Rebecca, after losing control while having sex with her. He calls upon Bishop and Marcus to clean up after his unintentional murder, with Bishop being a captain of the Boston Police and Marcus working at a funeral home. Afterwards Aidan convinces his best friend, Josh, to rent a house together and attempt a normal life. Aidan discovers Marcus attacking dying patients in the hospital and angrily tells him not to recruit new vampires from the hospital to further Bishop's plans, while unbeknownst to him, they turn Rebecca into a vampire. Rebecca attacks her replacement at the hospital, a young naive nurse named Cara, revealing Aidan's intentions to not turn someone else into a vampire against their will. To help Josh transition into becoming a normal human and member of the neighborhood after they rent the house from Danny, Aidan organizes a neighborhood watch association to deal with a local vandal. He unknowingly gets a police officer who is the son of a man he had killed in the past to speak at the meeting. The police officer confronts Aidan about his past, eventually referencing a tattoo of the name Celine on Aidan, which Aidan denies having. When the police officer attacks him later, impaling him on an exposed piece of rebar, the tattoo is revealed. After Aidan recuperates and Bishop reveals that he has plans to turn the police officer into a vampire, Aidan refuses to allow that to happen and instead attempts to use his vampiric telepathic abilities to remove himself from the police officer's mind. While this at first appears to have the intended effect, Bishop later reveals to Aidan that the cop had committed suicide from the resultant memory erasure. Rebecca also turns to Aidan to try to help her start living as he does, but they begin a co-dependent relationship, feasting on each other's blood, rather than helping Rebecca not drink live blood. Rebecca eventually backs out, deciding that she is not as strong as Aidan. When Aidan discovers that Bishop has begun recruiting new vampires from dying hospital patients against his demands, he confronts the hospital chaplain who has been turned into a vampire by Bishop while he was dying of a terminal cancer. Aidan manages to de-fang the chaplain, rendering him unable to feed on blood any more. Rebecca later attempts to sway Aidan's thoughts on her by sending him a DVD where she has sex with a man while draining him dry of blood. He promises to Josh and Sally that he will get rid of the DVD, but he secretly keeps it, as he still has feelings for Rebecca. She later apologizes for doing so, saying Bishop made her send it and she also warns Aidan that Marcus is intending to go after him. That night, Marcus attacks Josh's younger sister Emily, prompting Aidan to have them go out of town. He later visits the house to check up on them, attempting to convince Josh's parents that he does not suffer from clinical lycanthropy, but a garlic chicken causes Aidan's vampire side to come forward, giving enough time for Marcus to track them down. Aidan fights Marcus, and later convinces Josh that his family would not be safe if he were to stay with them. Aidan eventually forms a bond with a neighborhood child named Bernie after he saves him from some bullies. Bernie reminds Aidan of his own son that had passed away hundreds of years earlier, a fact that Rebecca picks up on. Aidan intends to lend Bernie one of his Three Stooges DVDs, prompting Bernie to go upstairs to pick one up from his room. However, Bernie secretly takes the DVD Rebecca sent Aidan along with it out of curiosity. Bernie's mother, who was initially happy that Aidan was watching out for him, confronts him about the DVD, appalled at the contents (they stopped watching the video before the vampirism). Believing he is a pedophile, she threatens Aidan to never go near Bernie again. Some time later, Aidan watches helplessly as Bernie is bullied by the other children. When he goes into the street to retrieve something, Bernie is hit by a car. Aidan goes down to try to save him, but he dies in intensive care later that night. Rebecca, feeling sorry for Aidan, decides to turn Bernie into a vampire so the three of them can be a family together. Aidan scolds Rebecca, as children are never supposed to be turned into vampires because they cannot control themselves, but Bernie promises that he will not hurt anyone because he believes he is a superhero. Aidan's trust wanes when Bishop confronts him about the deaths of the bullies, saying that a child vampire could have been the only one to do it. Reluctantly, Aidan takes Bernie out to the woods so he can hunt down a deer to drink from, but he instead drives a stake through Bernie's heart. Elsewhere, Bishop commends Marcus for making it appear that Bernie killed the children. Rebecca is initially furious that Aidan has killed Bernie, and refuses to help him in any way when Josh is abducted by the vampires to serve in a dog fight to entertain the Dutch. To free Josh, Aidan joins back up with Bishop's group, having left during the previous visit by the Dutch in the 1950's for no longer believing in Bishop's conviction to the vampire cause. Aidan helps Bishop, who believes the Dutch are there to kill him for increasing the vampire population in Boston as Marcus had told them, but he ultimately discovers that Bishop has planned for the Dutch's betrayal by drugging them with juniper-laced blood in his blood den workers. Bishop kills several of the Dutch, but Aidan saves their leader Heggeman until he is ambushed by Marcus who has decided to help Bishop rather than usurp his position. Marcus is staked by Rebecca in revenge after he told her he killed the bullies and framed Bernie. Aidan and Rebecca get Heggeman out of Bishop's way, and Heggeman goes out to tell other vampire clans of Bishop's planned coup. Rebecca then asks Aidan to kill her, knowing that she was meant to die when he drained her rather than continue to live as a vampire. They embrace and then Aidan drives a stake through her heart. Several days later, Aidan is reunited with Celine, a young woman he had fallen in love with while he was living in Montreal in the 1970s. She is also the same Celine whose name he bears as a tattoo directly over his heart. Celine tells him that she has come to Boston to live with her daughter while she receives treatment for lung cancer, even though she does not plan on living through the treatment. He offers to turn her into a vampire, but she declines. When he asks why she had not left Montreal with him when Bishop had found them, she does not reveal the truth to him. In flashbacks it is shown that Bishop had kidnapped her, drank her blood, raped her, and threatened her family if she left Montreal with Aidan. Later that night, after Aidan saves the house and Sally from a fire set by Danny to get rid of her, Bishop crashes through their living room window and stakes Aidan, narrowly missing his heart. Josh has Nora treat Aidan, without telling any specifics, but he remains weak and Bishop plans on fighting him, notifying him through Josh. Celine goes to comfort Aidan,and decides to offer him her blood. Reluctantly, Aidan drains Celine of her blood, killing her, but allowing him to heal completely. Unaware, Josh has managed to convince Bishop that Aidan plans to fight in a room in the hospital basement, where he plans to kill Bishop when he transforms during the full moon. Aidan predicts the plan and has Sally trap Josh in the basement, not wanting his honor stained. Aidan and Bishop fight to the death, with Sally's interference allowing Aidan to gain the upper hand, ultimately decapitating Bishop. Aidan is crowned by Heggeman as the new head of the Boston vampires and notifies him that "She" wants to meet with him. Season 2 Aidan is ordered to a meeting where Mother will decide who is going to lead Boston. Despite Heggeman's promotion of Aidan, Mother decides that her daughter will be ruling Boston with Aidan as her second in command. Aidan is reluctant to agree to this at first he can't refuse the offer to gain his freedom. If he helps Suren reclaim Boston, will be left alone. So over the next few months, Aidan helps Suren rebuild the Boston family by recruiting more people to help keep them hidden such as cleaners to clean up messes made by reckless vampires and police officers in high positions to redirect murder investigations caused by Vampires and keep the heat off the Boston family. They also start shutting down illegal feeding houses and hunting down Bishop's rogue vampires that he planned to use to overthrow Mother's position. It is in one of these blood dens that Aidan finds Henry, the vampire he had turned a century earlier during the First World War. Knowing that no one can know about Henry, he keeps his identity hidden while he finds a way to bring Henry back into the Family. Meanwhile, Josh is plotting to kill the purebred werewolf twins Connor and Brynn with Cecilia's help, and frame them as the wolves that killed Heggeman. The twins discover this plot, and hold Cecilia hostage on the night of a full moon. However, they think it was Aidan, not Josh that made these arrangements, so they instruct Aidan to meet them in the forest if he wants Cecilia to live. The twins had arranged a Vampire Hunt, a game in which Aidan and Atlee (whom he had brought along) would be chased by the transformed werewolves as they searched for Cecilia. Unbeknownst to Aidan, Josh and Nora are also with the twins, meaning that their wolves will unwittingly participate in the hunt as well. Aidan finds Cecilia, but she insists that he leave her behind because he would never escape with her slowing him down. With great hesitation, Aidan leaves Cecilia behind to be devoured by Josh, Nora, and the twins. The next morning, Aidan unflinchingly shoots Connor dead with Heggeman's werewolf rifle and presents his corpse to the Dutch as Heggeman's killer. A few days later, in a last ditch effort to save Henry, he makes a deal with Suren, who he knows needs his help in hunting down the rest of Bishop's rogue vampires. He makes Henry herd all the vampires that he knows were turned for Bishop's own goals into a house where he has been laying low for a while. While Henry thinks that Aidan wants to smuggle them out of the city, the plan actually involves Suren buying the house from the owner and then uninviting everyone inside the house, incinerating everyone there. Aidan sternly tells Henry that this was the only way to save him, and takes him to Suren who will allow Henry to become a member again on that condition that he pays his "dues". Suren then tortures him by peeling all of his skin off, leaving Aidan to hypnotize two human women into willingly be fed on by Henry so he can heal from his gruesome wounds. The hypnosis wears off, making the women scream in fear at Henry who is still feeding on them and hasn't regrown his skin yet. Not wanting to alert the neighbors, Aidan instinctively snaps both women's necks.This is very traumatic for Aidan, who had not killed a human in quite some time at that point. As a "reward" for getting rid of the orphan vampires, Mother makes good on her promise to Aidan to give him his freedom... by cutting him off from the vampire world entirely, including from Suren. Infuriated, he makes a desperate attempt on Mother's life with Henry's help but is unsuccessful. As punishment, Mother condemns him to be buried alive, while Suren is killed, Mother. Season 3 After spending 15 months buried underground, he was dug up by a man named Mickey, who put a mask on a weak Aidan and brought him some somewhere and began taking his blood from him. Then Atlee came to buy blood from Mickey and when he didn't have enough money to buy the blood he killed Mickey and took all of the blood, also finding Aidan and freed him. Aidan tried to drink Mickey's blood, but Atlee stopped him claiming that drinking his blood could kill him. Later in Atlee's van Atlee tells him that Mother is dead and that a virus spread and it poisoned human blood and any one of them who drank from a tainted human became sick and dying and a few days Atlee drank from a tainted human and now he is dying. Later Aidan began to hallucinate about Sally, Josh and Bishop, and Bishop convinced him to fight and he attacked Atlee, but Atlee was stronger than him and he began to feed on him to cure himself. Aidan's blood didn't cure Atlee and he died, leaving the van without a driver and causing it to drive into a nelectric pole and Aidan fell out of the van. He later woke up weaker than ever hallucinating about Josh and Sally again and told himself that he was not going to die. Aidan survived by dragging himself to the crashed van and drink the pure blood. He later called Josh and he and Sally came to pick him up. when they arrived Aidan discovered that Sally is now alive and Josh is now human. He is infected with the flu virus in Your Body is a Condemned Wonderland as torture by Liam, before he was saved by Josh. Tending to Josh's wounds later, the back of his right hand begins to show signs of the infection beginning to spread. In Of Mice and Wolfmen Aidan slowly being consumed by the infection goes to Kenny and to tells him the deal is off and tries to tell that this is what he has to look forward to it is turned. Aidan is cared for by Sally and Josh who believe Aidan is about to die as he begins to have seizures and bleed from his eyes, only to be relieved when they see that Aidan is cured. After trying to figure out how Aidan realize that it is werewolf blood is the cure. After telling Kenny he will still turn him he confronts Blake and tells her that werewolf blood is the cure but not before he threatens her that if she or any other vampire attack Nora or Josh he will kill her. When she asks him why he told her, he says that it's time for vampires to stop being afraid. He then goes to Kat and kisses her. Season 4 They try to help Ramona and she kills her sister. Ramona then tried to convince them all to kill themselves as they are all trying to leave the house. Ramona doesn't want that to happen cause then she will be left alone and needs the blood of the people who die in the house to survive. Henry pops in the basement and he then convinces Aidan to kill himself but Sally gets to him on time. Aidan becomes human because Sally sacrifice's herself. Aidan's age starts to catch up, he then burns down the house and kills Romona. As he passes over, he is met by Sally and they kiss. Personality As an individual, Aidan is calm, laid-back, soft-spoken, and on the quiet side. His years as a vampire have allowed him to see many things, including the best and worst of both humans and vampires. As a result, he is somewhat jaded and melancholic. When he was human, Aidan was a man of admirable character as well as a loving husband and father. This behavior continued shortly after he became a vampire. After the presumable death of his wife and the loss of his son, something in Aidan snapped, sending his personality down a slow but gradual spiral. Aidan eventually became bitter and vicious, during which he earned the sinister reputation among vampires, particularly in the New England area, for being a ruthless killer. He also enjoyed the killing and treated it as a game, dancing and singing while he brutally killed innocents. At some point in his life, Aidan began to mellow, his personality reverting to where it is currently. His struggling abstinence from feeding directly from humans had at least a part to do with him mellowing. One of the earliest points that show the resurfacing of his kind and noble personality is when he first met Henry, where he had an honest conversation with the young medic about killing and began a friendship with him when the human saved Aidan's life. However, the point where he truly began to change is likely when he met Celine in the 1970s, as it was the first time in nearly two hundred years that he actually attempted to control his hunger for blood. However, upon leaving her Aidan eventually began slipping up, as he told Josh that he often tries to change but fails before starting all over again. However, he had developed a desire to live a human life and became determined to do so. However, his darker and more violent nature often resurfaces in stressful situations or when he is near temptation, which always leads to negative consequences. His desire to kill and feed also return, as a way to escape the problems troubling him, as shown by how he wanted to kill Danny as a way to deal with what had happened to him recently in the vampire world. This side of his personality never truly goes away and at a subconscious level causes him to slip up even when he has been clean from live blood for months, with nothing being able to stop him. As shown in the alternate timeline created by Sally, if a stressful and traumatic event causes him too much emotional pain, he will snap and revert back to his violent personality, though he will continue to care for some people. At the end of the day, Aidan will always at some point fall to temptation and unlike his wife , Suzanna isn't capable of resisting his nature forever. Due to knowing this, Aidan wants the best of both worlds despite how impossible that is: he wants to be free of vampires to live a normal life but wants access to all the safety nets the vampire world offers. This desire for both leads to him often sitting on the fence on issues or helping the vampires if he fears that not doing so will put him at risk of losing help if he slips up. When being tortured by his wife Suzanna by being put through blood withdrawal, the stress caused Aidan to completely shifted into his darker personality and gleefully discussed his past, saying all the names of the people he killed while happily talking about how he killed them. Unlike most of his kind, Aidan does not possess contempt for werewolves, as he took pity on Josh after finding Marcus and his friend ruffing Josh up in an alleyway. Since meeting Josh and Sally, Aidan has come to see them as his family, acting as the older brother of the trio. Aidan suffers from guilt and self-loathing, as a part of him knows that vampires are killers, and he must fight hard to suppress his innate killer. Constantly trying suppress his natural instincts makes additional stresses an unwelcome thing for Aidan. None-the-less, he is fairly level he-ded in most situations. Aidan is highly charismatic, especially when he wants to be. He uses this aspect of his personality to compensate for the fact he is almost incapable of telepathically compelling humans like other vampires can. Appearance Aidan was 26 at the time of his recruitment. Being immortal, Aidan is physically frozen at that age and will retain that appearance for the rest of his eternal life. His vampiric appearance is characterised by his brown eyes becoming completely black and his lateral teeth (teeth right next to the front teeth in the very center of the set of teeth) becoming thick, long, and pointed fangs. His appearance can be changed at will or if he loses emotional control such as if he is angered, frightened (such as when he woke nightmares in his vampiric appearance), or losing or struggling with the control of his bloodlust. Abilities Aidan shares the common characteristics and powers that all vampires have such as formidable strength, movement at hyper speed, greater senses of sight, smell and hearing, advanced resilience and stamina, tremendous recuperation and human compulsion. However, his human compulsion, the ability to manipulate the human brain to see and/or believe what the vampire tells it to is weak and has the potential to be psychologically damaging. This was evidenced in his attempt to compel local police officer Michael Garrity in season 1's 'Something to Watch Over Me' whose father Aidan had killed in 1980's. Garrity put a bullet in his brain hours after Aidan tried to relieve him of his obsession by compelling him to forget their recent encounter and subsequently Bishop revealing to him the existence of vampires with the offer to be turned to get his revenge. His compulsion ability failed once more on two girls he fed to Henry, who had been skinned from head to toe by Suren, as punishment for betraying her in the 1930's (I've Got You Under Your Skin). Aidan lured the girls by compelling them to see Henry as normal and healthy but it doesn't hold and all hell starts to break loose as the girls terrify at the true sight of skinned Henry forcing Aidan to snap their necks. Their ghosts return on and off in season 3 to haunt him as revenge until Sally uses her shared magic with soup kitchen witch Donna to permanently banish them from the house in season 4. From this point on, he has other vampires, namely Henry and Blake perform the compulsions he needs. I.e He has Blake erase Kat's memory of discovering Sally's recently vacated corpse in one of the bedrooms of their house in the season 3 finale (''Ruh Ro''). A deleted flashback of Aidan and Henry in which Aidan forces a fledgling Henry to perform a necessary compulsion heavily suggests that Aidan never could perform one properly posing the question of whether he was unpracticed or naturally incompetent. That Henry was capable as a fledging suggests the latter. Even for a vampire, Aiden has shown to be able to move incredibly fast, as he was able to outpace a group of werewolves throughout the night of the full, and could outpace the type of werewolf that gains speed over time. He was also able to run across the entire city of Boston in a matter of seconds, after realising that Josh was about to transform and kill his sister (There Goes the Neighborhood Part 2). Aiden has shown tremendous skill at using his senses, as they have allowed him to detect a person waiting to attack him, despite the fact that they were hiding down an alleyway, out of visual detection. Like other vampires, he is able to sense if a person is a werewolf by how they smell, and can likewise sense any nearby vampire. He was also able to tell that Nora was pregnant, despite being early into her first trimester (There Goes the Neighborhood: Part 3). Reminiscent of his human life his extensive military experience and long life gave him a particular strength in combat including some proficiency with firearms. His strength in combat has been evidenced on many occasions, such as when he was able to fight multiple werewolves at once, but most notably when he was able to overpower and kill James Bishop, the vampire who created him, and almost twice his age. The only vampire Aidan was unable to outmatch on screen was Mother. Trivia *He is the American counterpart of Mitchell from the original BBC series. Also, the character of Aidan is named after Aidan Turner, who plays Mitchell. *Due to the effect of the Virus on the vampire population, by the end of season 3, he was possibly the oldest living vampire. *Despite their having officially met in 2011, Aidan actually first encountered Sally in the 1920s when she time traveled by magic and possessed a victim he was closing in on (an elderly woman) in an attempt to stop him but he is presumably unaware of this. Sally omits the possession nor does she detail the exact event when she reveals to present Aidan that she was there. Whether the interaction had altered Aidan's past is also up for debate but clearly, it didn't do so significantly. *Aidan is heavily suggested to have been the first vampire in known history to have drunk werewolf blood as he states that (to his knowledge) vampires had always avoided it on pure instinct based on its malodorous nature. *Aidan is the first and presumably will be the only vampire to ever regain his humanity and pass into the afterlife. *As a rather unintended side-effect of Sally messing with time, Aiden found love that would carry on into the next world. *Josh and Nora named their son after him. Category:Syfy Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Males Category:Syfy Vampires Category:Undead Category:Characters Category:Being Human Syfy Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Protagonists Category:Main Character Category:Season 4 Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Passed over Category:Werewolves Category:Vampire-Human Romance Category:Vampire-Werewolf Romance Category:Vampire-Werewolf Friendship Category:Supernatural Trinity Category:Vampire-Zombie Friendship Category:Carlo Vampire Family Tree Category:Supernatural Trinity Syfy Category:Missing references Syfy